


Goodbye revisited

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Goodbye does not necessarily mean forever.





	Goodbye revisited

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2011-04-08 09:00am to 09:06am  
> Inspiration: A fanvid at the time. Unfortunately I don't have the title (maybe 'Tezuka Vs Sanada'), nor did the creator leave a name. The original song was 'My Last Goodbye' by 'Trading Yesterday'.

Tezuka had known this would happen someday; an opponent on a list to others but for him an unavoidable meeting. 

_"It's not worth it." ___  
_"It has to be." ___  
_"Then you're foolish beyond even my imagination." ___  
_The bespectacled boy turned, an expression of hatred on his face. ___  
_"If you had rooted for me to fail from the beginning, why did you even waste your time teaching me?" ___  
_"Because I thought you would improve. But I see now, that my time was completely wasted. You're not a strong enough player and you never will be." ___  
_"Sanada!" ___  
_"If you do this, we might see each other at a tournament again but don't expect me to meet you privately in the future." ___  


Whatever was to be said today, it would be their new basis.


End file.
